Titans Wiki:Manual of Style
Article structure is an ever-evolving process here on Titans Wiki. This article will cover the basics on writing an easy-to-read entry and keeping a general manual of style. Incarnations and Disambiguation Pages *Some characters may change their hero alias and pass it down to another hero. Example: Dick Grayson passing his Robin mantle to Jason Todd or Tim Drake. In this case, a disambiguation page for displaying each individual who had assumed the mantle of Robin would be made. Disambiguation pages for characters are to include every major incarnation of a character set in the canon of the Titans digital streaming series, by a gallery with character name and primary appearance. An example of this will be given when more official images surface. *Episodes and issues on character disambiguation pages are to be only used if that episode or issue is that character's name. *Any toy or action figure the character is depicted as, is placed below all of this. *Disambiguation pages do not get any categories except for Category:Disambiguation pages Trivia What trivia is not: *Trivia is not whatever pops into your head to write down. *Trivia is not "this is the fifth episode that focuses on Beast Boy" or "this is the sixty-ninth episode that Slade does not appear in", etc. *Trivia is not speculation or rumors. If it is not verifiable within the contents of the episode/issue or any other officially released supplemental material (official DC website, official blogs, toys/action figures), it doesn't belong on the Wiki, period, except for maybe discussion blogs. *Trivia is not anything that has been or can be in the episode/issue/character synopsis, such as a major plot point. *Trivia is tidbits of interesting facts or behind-the-scenes information that may not be apparent, such as foreshadowing, mythology gags, and cultural references. *Trivia is also not "Slade returns in this episode" etc. If you want to explain this, you must detail why it is trivia worthy. Categories Try to keep categories concise, to the point, unambiguous, and ensure they conform to previously established categories. Try to exercise good judgment on what sort of categories you feel should exist. Personality traits should NOT be categorized. We don't need to catalog every single aspect of a character, and it's a safe bet that unless it's something significant that can be ascribed to something like Category:Temporary Metahumans, brief events may not be worth it. For example, one proposed category, "The Manipulated" didn't exactly describe its intended categorization (brainwashed characters), and in fact, is such an insignificant brief event, that it probably doesn't need to be one at all. Conformity in categories is super important and can't be stressed enough. Having eight different categories with names like "Former Vigilantes", "Old Vigilantes", "Retired Vigilantes", etc. is a very ugly, cluttered mess. On that note, for the love of everything good and holy, try your best to spell things correctly (this also applies to articles in general). We do not want to have several categories with "villians" written in them. In addition to the above, try not to make the categories too overly narrow. Male and Female Metahumans being categories? Okay, that works. Specific Male and Female categories for each superpower? That's a bit too specific. Again, try to exercise cautious judgment. Page Images *Try to use the cleanest, clearest, most aesthetically interesting image possible of the character, from their most recent or most well-known look for the character image in the infobox. *Official character art/renders are the most acceptable images to use, but if those are unavailable, get the best screenshot/scan/cropped panel you can. *Color images are preferred over black-and-white ones, when available. *NO WATERMARKED IMAGES (unless it's an official DC/(whatever service is airs on) etc. watermark) When to Use Storylink Storylink is to be used sparingly, to refer to an episode or issue as a footnote. When mentioning the story in question within a sentence, just link to the article, or if it's already been mentioned in the article already, simply add no Wiki markup. Examples *Again, once we have something from this series to go on, particularly episodes, an example of the right and wrong ways to use Storylink will be provided. Character and Cast Listings For individual episodes/issues of Titans, a list of the characters that appear in the episode/issue is to be placed near the top of the article (after a brief rundown of what the article is about). Major characters are listed first (those that play an important role in the episode), followed by minor characters (those who play a lesser role or only show up as a cameo). If it is an episode, movie, or some other instance of the series that has actors, the actors are to be listed in this character list after the character name. A separate cast list is not to be made. Article naming scheme Character Names If his or her original/real name is known, an article shall be listed by that name. A redirect article may be made so that the article can be easily found.